


you pull my head so close (volume goes with the truth)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [27]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little!Patrick, Non-Sexual Ageplay, The Princess Bride References, sad patrick!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's not on the bus and poor Trick is lonely! Who'll come to the rescue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pull my head so close (volume goes with the truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhinneasMcCheeser42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinneasMcCheeser42/gifts).



> this fic is actually so short im not sure why im giving it a proper title but here we are!!! i finished up some major deadlines, and i only have five weeks left of school after tomorrow, so I’m starting to come back to this verse again! :D
> 
> this was based off some of Anna’s (allhailmikeybae on tumblr) HCs from a month ago~ (also gifting this to her because she is the best ever :))
> 
> title from FOB’s ‘Fame > Infamy’ 
> 
> enjoy!

All Patrick wanted was cuddles from his Daddy but Daddy wasn’t on the bus at the time. Pete had left while Patrick had been sleeping, leaving a note that said he was on the twenty one pilots bus and that was before Patrick had woken up and gone into headspace.

Patrick was pretty upset that he couldn’t have cuddles from Pete; and he didn’t feel like going to find someone else to cuddle, so he found his little duffle bag with Ally-gator and his blanket, dragging them out and taking them to the sofa. He nibbled forlornly on his bottom lip as he wrapped the green blanket around himself, wishing that Pete didn’t have to always be so hospitable to their tourmates.

He must have been there a pretty long time, because he’d spaced out long enough to barely notice any one else in the lounge until he saw a flash coming from behind. He whipped his head around to see Andy standing at the entryway, phone in hand.

“Just sending this to your Daddy so he’ll know he’s got a lonely Trick on the bus,” Andy explains, walking over to the sofa and sitting in time for Patrick to climb in his lap. “But how about we watch a movie together until he gets back?”

Patrick nods in agreement from his new spot in Andy’s lap, attempting to tickle his neck with Ally-gator’s tail. “Can we watch _The Princess Bride_? Pretty please?”

Andy chuckles, both from the tickling as well as the puppy eyes Patrick pulled when he asked the question. He nods, ruffing the little’s light auburn hair. “As you wish.”

-

A couple of hours later, the door to the tour bus opens, Pete stepping in quietly. He had expected to hear more noise after getting the picture Andy had sent earlier, but it was completely quiet aside from what he knew was the main menu music from Patrick’s beloved DVD of _The Princess Bride_.

Once he got into the lounge room, he saw one of the most endearing sights. Both Andy and Patrick were laying on the sofa, Patrick on top of Andy, Ally-gator on Andy’s head, all illuminated by the TV’s light. Even though Patrick was sucking on his thumb as well, Pete let it slide just one time, smiling to himself as he leaned to kiss Patrick’s forehead. “Love you, Trick.”

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> (sorry this wasn't on par i wrote it in class whoops)


End file.
